Conquest
by Safer Alexander
Summary: It's over. Mundus has been defeated and Dante and Vergil have restored humanity's freedom. At least that was the plan. Dante makes a decision that will change the course of history forever. WIP


_**Conquest**_

_Chapter 1_

Three allies in arms walked side by side in the outskirts of the 'true' Limbo City as the defeat of one of the most powerful beings ever to exist had finally become reality.

"Limbo has collapsed into the real world. What was now hidden is now laid bare for all to see… Revolution is in the air."

The three examined the city. There had been so much devastation in the aftermath of the battle, but even so it looked beautiful. The sun shone brightly through the dilapidated buildings and wreckage, and even into the clouds, providing for a bittersweet moment among the leaders of the rebellion.

"I never thought I'd live to see this day." Kat closed her eyes and breathed in a sigh of relief internally.

Dante was caught up in his own thoughts but responded, "It's the beginning of the end for the demons. Mankind will be free."

Vergil surveyed the city more extensively, "Yes…free from the demons….the path is clear for us to rule."

"What did you just say?" Dante said. The two raised their heads in shock.

"The path is clear for us to rule…!"

"To rule what?" Dante questioned unbelievingly.

"This…..everything…"

"Vergil…." Kat couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean like Mundus." Dante stated.

"Noo! No..! We'll be nothing like Mundus..! We'll…respect our subjects not enslave them!"

"Subjects..?" Kat believed herself to be dreaming. Her mentor couldn't possibly have been plotting ahead for this the entire time could he?

"He means you. He means humans." Dante placed his hand on Kat's shoulder reassuringly before walking away, his feet carried by his thoughts.

"I thought we were fighting for freedom."

Dante continued to walk with his back turned, "It was his freedom we were fighting for..not yours..!"

"Don't be so simplistic." Vergil retorted walking over to Dante.

"Humans are frail…! They're like children….they need protection…N-not just from others but from themselves…! We..you and I have saved them-"

"You and I saved them?" Dante questioned.

"Who else!?"

"A human..!" He gestured to Kat.

"Kat…was useful but-"

"Useful!?" The witch exclaimed.

"Kat! Saved! My life! Kat held out under torture to keep your existence a secret! Kat led us through the tower to Mundus' lair- We would have failed twenty times over if it weren't for her!"

"Listen! If you can't see the chaos that humans will cause…! If you don't want the responsibility of protecting them….! Then stand aside!"

"I'll rule alone."

"I didn't help your destroy Mundus so that you could take his place!...I can't let you do this Vergil."

"And I can't let you stop me brother."

"Stand. Aside."

"Don't do this."

"Vergil pleas-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!"

The two began backpedaling away from each other as they prepared for the inevitable. Vergil gripped Yamato and Dante summoned rebellion. The two shouted and clashed their swords together, before spinning in a 180 and breaking off.

_I don't want to fight him. But if it will help him cool down...No! I have to end this before it escalates out of control _Vergil thought.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and began shooting Vergil, who responded by dashing in hypersonic bursts. He appeared behind Dante wielding Yamato in a defensive position.

"Raaaaaaaaah!" Dante shouted as the two clashed their swords together again

"Dante listen to me!" The two forced each other back at a stalemate, grinding their swords until they slowly began to noticeably heat from the friction.

"Look at the futility of self-governance! Look at what these people do with their freedom!"

"Shut up!" Dante yelled as he broke the stalemate and forced his brother back.

Vergil took more desperate measures and relinquished his hold on his sword, dropping it to the ground. Dante's eyes widened and he stopped his next attack.

"They kill each other! That's what they do!"

Recovering from his shock Dante subsequently lowered his sword, "It's not for us to say! We shouldn't have that kind of power or authority-"

"Then who will!?" Vergil retorted.

"A select group of people that no doubt….influence the majority vote! You think by stopping me you are protecting them!? If we give this world back to them it will make no difference! There will always be power hungry, corrupt, politicians on top Dante. And there will always be wars! There will always be countries acting within a-a misguided self-interest to promote peace! But you and I both know that will never happen. Think about it!"

Dante's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he gritted his teeth in anger.

"No! How can I trust you to do this!? You almost let Kat die many times! Some fucking protection your offering!"

"We CAN protect them! Together! But we have to take control! By doing that, we'll be taking away their guns so they can never shoot each other again!"

Dante glared but was unable to maintain eye contact with his brother. He looked away.

"Dante. I'm sorry. At the time I thought we had no other choice! Mundus was closing in on us so I acted too hastily."

Vergil turned his attention to Kat, "Please forgive me Kat. I'm sorry."

Kat glared in response, "Dante! Please! Don't listen to him! He is just on a power trip! How can we possibly take over the world!?"

"Dante look. We will not live like kings. We can establish dominance in pre-existing boards or councils. If not, we can create one ourselves with the compliance of others! We will promote equality and everyone will live safely! Do you think we should be fucking arguing now while there is another war on the horizon?"

"What do you mean..?"

"The dimensions have merged. Demons are running freely! We can avoid any more unnecessary bloodshed right now-"

"Vergil! Please don't. Stop filling his head with-"

"NO! You should be thinking about this yourself Kat. We have the power to decide whether or not to promote true everlasting peace.. and you are throwing us right back to where we started!"

"Dante please think abou-"

Dante please don't…Dante look…Dante…..Dante….DANTE

Dante fell into a meditative questioning trance as his name constantly echoed in his head, increasing in mental volume. It was too much pressure. Too much burden. He needed to think.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! LET ME THINK!"

Vergil and Kat were instantly silenced. Kat's eyes widened. Dante never yelled at her until now. Her voice caught in her throat as she realized that a part of Dante was actually listening to Vergil's unbelievable claim of world conquest.

Vergil deeply sighed, "I'll give you two one last chance to think it over. Join me and we can unite this world.. together."

….

…..

…

…

…

"Alright…."

Kat felt that word resonate throughout her entire body.

"I'll do it." Dante returned his sword to its invisible sheath on his back, subsequently dematerializing.

Tears began to pool into the witch's eyes, "Dante….no….. How could you….?" She collapsed unable to bear Dante's betrayal.

"KAT!" Dante rushed over to her instantly.

"How is she?" Vergil questioned monotonously.

Dante inspects Kat thooughly before responding, "She's fine. She's probably just tired."

"Good. She'll come around in time. Come on let's get out of here."

Dante nodded and hoisted Kat onto his back. As he walked over to Vergil, Vergil responded by placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You've made the right choice brother."

Dante's mouth set into a hard frown before he nodded. Vergil slashed his sword to create a portal.

"Let's go. We've got a lot of work to do." The three stepped into the portal and vanished from sight.

...

**Wasup everyone! Safer here. It's been ages since I've written a story. Bloody hell I know. But I'm back with a WIP. This is a test chapter to gather opinions and reactions. What do you guys think about a story like this? I'll try to update when I can but don't expect quick updates. Junior year of college is starting and I have alot of shit to shovel ahead of me... T_T Still. Rate and review! Thanks!**


End file.
